This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Karyopherin alpha 2 (KPNA2) facilitates protein transport into the nucleus through recognition of a nuclear localization signal (NLS). Many viruses utilize the karyopherins of the nuclear transport pathway to transport viral proteins into the nucleus. Of interest, an NLS sequence (RKLKR) has been reported in the N-terminal region of the Influenza A Matrix 1 (InfAM1) protein, and presents itself as a putative binding partner to KPNA2. The mechanism by which InfAM1 is shuttled into the nucleus is likely to be similar to the transport of host endogenous proteins that is mediated by the karyopherins. We wish to use SAXS as a complementary tool to determine if said interaction exist, and a gain insight as to how the complex looks.